


All I Want is to be Home

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Series: Home [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Ten missing Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: Ha. Ha. This is solidly an angsty drabble about the Doctor missing Rose. Have fun.





	All I Want is to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based on one of my favorite songs OF ALL TIME so please if you have never heard it, give it a listen! Alright people, I know I usually choose something weird and random (possibly funny?) thing from my life to dedicate these fics to, but this one is a serious one (this is new territory for me): I dedicate this fic to anyone who has ever felt alone in this world, whether because of depression, death, bullying, or anything else. This is also dedicated to anyone who has ever lived in fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of people. Fear of hurt. You are not alone my friends, and nor will you ever be. I love you guys. And you stay strong, okay? You stay strong because you are so very brave. I promise it’ll get better. Love, a girl who has been there.

_Wish I were with you_

_I couldn't stay_

_Every direction_

_Leads me away_

_Pray for tomorrow_

_But for today_

_…_

_All I want is to be home_

_…_

_People I've loved_

_I have no regrets_

_Some I remember_

_Some I forget_

_Some of them living_

_Some of them dead_

_All I want is to be home._

_-“Home” by The Foo Fighters_

 

The streets were silent. They always were by the estate these days. If anything, there was just the quiet padding of rain against window panes and slickening sidewalks.

 

In truth the Doctor didn’t even know why he kept coming back to this place. It was a home of sorts, part of his mind always argued, but it was always hushed by the voice reminding him, his home was gone. She was lost to another world, just like so many before her.

 

Ace.

 

Romana.

 

Jamie.

 

Susan.

 

Barbara.

 

Ian.

 

Liz.

 

Peri.

 

Sarah Jane.

 

Martha.

 

Rose.

 

Oh.

 

Rose.

 

Rose Marion Tyler of the Powell Estates in London, Earth, the Solar System. Right. She was gone too. They always left didn’t they? Some die, some leave, some forget, and some…some are taken. And sometimes it just gets to be too much, doesn’t it? Always losing everyone he loves. Being the only one to keep living and keep moving on. Again. Again. Again. Get back up off the ground, move on remembering people sometimes only he remembers. It never ends does it? This suffering. This pain.

 

“The Time Lord victorious,” His voice scratches out from his throat just as the sky opened weeping the tears he never let fall.

 

What he wouldn’t give to see Rose again. Just for a minute. Just so he can finally tell her he loves her. Just so she knows without a doubt, that it’s true.

 

Part of him hates London.

 

Part of him hates Earth.

 

Part of him hates the Tardis.

 

Because everything reminds him of her. Of where they’ve been, of where they were going, of where they were happy…

 

But he has to keep living, keep going.

 

What’s the point?

 

What’s the point…

 

An image flashes through his mind, nothing spectacular, just a smile she gave him once ages ago when everything was different, and the universe wasn’t trying to tear them apart. Yet, it was enough of a reason. Live because she would want him to. Live because if he didn’t keep going, who would remember her name? Who would remember the girl who defended the Earth.

 

His life can be a lonely one, but isn’t it so true, that every now and then a person like Rose Tyler walks in, and makes it all worth it. Even just for a time. She made life mean something. She made it matter. She made it important. And for her, he’ll keep going, because she might not ever come back, he might never see her again, but he will always love her and her love for living.

 

_That was reason enough._


End file.
